Alternate Ending to Didi's Graduation
by celrock
Summary: What if when traveling down the road to head to Didi's graduation, Tommy had never hit that emergency stop button in Aunty Celeste's driverless van? Where do Zack and the Rugrats, end up? Do they make it to the graduation ceremony? Or are they headed on a big adventure! Read and find out!
1. The Adventure Begins

Author's Note: This story, is an alternate ending to a Fan Fic story, that I posted back in June. If you wish to read the original story, please click on the following link.  s/10478162/1/Didi-s-Graduation And now, on with the new story, which starts off with the start of chapter 2 in the original story, of Didi's Graduation. And, it's posted, as a Rugrats/Bobby's World crossover, because the characters from Bobby's World will be appearing in this version, and the only reason why they didn't appear in the original, as well as TCKing12's OC Peter, and Jesse Barrow's OC Jesse, was simply because, well, one reason will be explained in this story, but I wasn't using those characters when I wrote the original story.

Alternate Ending to Didi's Graduation

Summary: What if when traveling down the road to head to Didi's graduation, Tommy had never hit that emergency stop button in Aunty Celeste's driverless van? Where do Zack and the Rugrats, end up? Do they make it to the graduation ceremony? Or are they headed on a big adventure! Read and find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rugrats and Bobby's World, they're the property of their original creaters. Jesse and his family is owned by Jesse Barrow, while Peter, is owned by TCKing12. And, just as in the original version of this story, the characters are the same age in this alternate version, as they were in the original. Dil is 1, Tommy is 2, and Chuckie is 3.

Chapter 1, The Adventure Begins

Location: Somewhere in California, May, 2014

Now the driverless van speeds down a highway, with the kids inside, passing by endless stretches of grass on either side of the road.

"What does Tommy's mommy's school look like anyway?" Phil asked.

"I don't know Philip." Lil answered.

"Yes you do Lillion." Phil argued.

"No you don't, Phillip." Lil argued back.

"I don't think we're going the right way." Chuckie intervened.

"Tommy, what does your mommy's school look like?" Kimi asked.

"Um, uh, I remember it's big with lots of…" Tommy starts having a coughing fit.

"With lots of what?" Zack asked.

But Tommy continues to have his coughing fit for several more minutes.

"Tommy, are you ok?" Chuckie asked.

Finally, Tommy stops coughing, and answers him in a horse voice.

"No, I'm not ok. I don't feel good Chuckie." Replied Tommy.

"No worries guys, we'll make it to Tommy's mommy's graduation." Said Zack with a smile.

"How can you be so sure? You don't even know where we're going!" Said Chuckie.

"Oh sure I do, right Tommy?" Zack asked, turning to Tommy, who was in the passenger seat next to him.

Tommy nodded.

"See? Tommy agrees with me." Said Zack.

"We're gonna have fun!" Said Kimi excitedly.

"But didn't Angelica say it was going to be boring?" Chuckie asked.

"You guys know very well that Angelica never tells the truth, so I doubt if it will be boring at all. You'll see." Replied Zack.

But the driverless van continued to head down the highway, not making any turn into any parking lot, as Zack had originally put in the destination of Alextown, Maine into the automated GPS system by mistake, thus, the van was headed there, but the Rugrats and Zack, were thinking otherwise. They thought Zack was right, that they'd eventually, get themselves to Tommy's mommy's graduation, until the sun started to set in the sky.

"Uh, Zack?" Chuckie asked.

"Yes?" Zack replied.

"Um, I don't think we're getting to Tommy's mommy's graduation. The sun is going down, and we're still driving! Like, pull over already!" Snapped Chuckie.

"I don't know how!" Said Zack.

"Try pressing some buttons. I'm sure one of them should…" Said Tommy, before he sneezed.

"Bless you Tommy." Said Chuckie.

"Thanks." Said Tommy with a sigh.

"You sure you're ok?" Zack asked.

"No! I'm not! I wanna go home!" Shouted Tommy, who started crying.

The others gasp. It was the first time they could recall Tommy wanting to go home, with the exception of that time when they got lost in the forrest a while back, right after they met Dil.

"Hey, maybe the graduation is far far away. When my aunty takes me on long car trips, I find a nappy helps pass the time. And, maybe it will help you to feel better too." Explained Zack.

Tommy thought about it for a minute, and let out a huge yawn.

"_Maybe a nappy is what I need._" Tommy thought to himself, as he closed his eyes, and leaned back in the seat.

Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Dil, all caught a glimpse of Tommy yawning in the rear view mirror, and yawned too, falling asleep. The only one who was still awake was Zack, who fell asleep as soon as the sun set in the sky.

Meanwhile, further behind them on the highway, Betty, Howard, Stu, Didi, Kira, Chaz, and Aunty Celeste, were all in two cars, with Betty, Howard, Kira and Chaz in one, and Stu, Didi, and Celeste in another, trying to track down Celeste's van, and their kids, in hopes that their kids were in her van.

"Oh, I'm never going to make it! And my boys! They're gone!" Panicked Didi.

"Don't worry Didi, we'll find them." Said Stu.

At the graduation ceremony, Drew and Charlotte noticed nobody else had shown up. Charlotte had been on her phone, talking to Jonathan, when Drew finally made her get off, because it was almost time for the ceremony to start.

"Where is everybody anyway?" Charlotte asked, looking over to see several empty seats next to Drew and Angelica, and the row in front of them, completely deserted.

"I don't know, it's possible that Stu got caught up with one of his stupid inventions." Replied Drew.

A little while later, the graduation ceremony started, and the graduates marched in to the sound of bagpipes. Drew and Charlotte couldn't help but notice, that Didi wasn't there in the profession.

"Where could she be?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't know, maybe she's running late. Stu's known to make her do that, as are the rest of them." Replied Drew.

The ceremony started, and all went according to plan, until it came time for Didi, to give her acceptance speech.

"It appears that Didi Pickles is not here this evening, so looks like I'll be giving the speech." Said a tall man with dark brown hair, wearing a gray suit, who was standing at the podium.

This caused Drew and Charlotte, to become very concerned, as they listened to the man's very long, boring speech. When he was finally finished, and the diplomas were being handed out, they decided on an idea.

"Char, when they call Didi's name, I'll run up and grab her diploma for her, then, we're leaving to look for them." Whispered Drew into Charlotte's ear.

"Daddy, I wanna go home!" Yelled Angelica.

"Sh'sh'sh'sh'sh'sh'sh." Said Drew, putting a finger up to his lips, as the diplomas continued to be handed out.

When Didi's name was called, Drew went up, and got her diploma on her behalf.

"I'm Didi's brother-in-law, and I am here, to get her diploma on her behalf." Said Drew, as he walked up to the podium, and took the diploma from the man's hand.

"Where's Didi?" The man asked.

"We don't know, my wife, daughter and I, are off to look for her." Said Drew.

"Give her our love." Said the man at the podium, who was obviously the president of the college.

"We will." Said Drew, as he ran back to his seat, grabbed up Angelica and Charlotte's hands, and left the college auditorium, hopping into their car, where they left the school, in search of Didi.

Once they were in the car, Charlotte gave Didi a call on her cell.

"Is everything alright?" Charlotte asked.

"No, our kids are missing!" Didi cried into the phone.

"We're on our way." Said Charlotte.

Didi let them know that they were stuck in a traffic jam on highway 95, to make their way towards that highway. They did just that, ending up behind the car holding Stu, Didi, and Celeste, while Betty's car, with Betty, Howard, Chaz and Kira, was still in front of Stu and Didi, behind several other cars, as an accident had occurred up ahead, that was preventing traffic from getting through.

Meanwhile, way ahead on the highway, past the accident, the driverless van continued to speed down the highway, carrying seven sleeping toddlers. A little while later though, dings started to come from the car, which were unnoticed by the toddlers, who were still sound asleep, Tommy however, was snoring loudly, on account that he had a bad cold.

"Batty Low." Said the robotic voice, as the car continued to make dinging noises.

This awoke Zack, as he continued to hear the message.

"_Why is the car running low on batteries?_" Zack thought to himself, as the announcement continued repeatedly, and the car, started to slow down.

Then, it hit him. His aunt's driverless van didn't run on gas, but rather, it ran on electricity, and after so many hours of driving, the battery, needed to be charged. But try as he might, Zack couldn't figure out how to get the car stopped.

"You can't stop, you're fifty thousand miles away from your destination." Said the robotic voice, as Zack hit random buttons on the computer keyboard on the on board computer, that sat, where the steering wheel would normally be.

"Tommy, wake up. I think we're in trouble!" Zack shouted, as he reached over and started shaking Tommy, but it was no use. Tommy was out like a light.

So Zack went to the seat behind him, where he shook awake Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, and Dil.

"What's wrong?" Chuckie asked sleepily.

"Guys, we're not gonna make it." Replied Zack.

Just then, the car halted to a complete stop in the middle of the road, and before Zack could do anything, a car on the highway, going at full speed, crashed into the back of the driverless van, sending it flying through the air.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed the awakened toddlers, clutching on to one another for dear life, all except Tommy, who continued to sleep through all of this, until a minute later, the car crashed.

It was then that Tommy awoke to everything that was going on. He awoke to see the car had stopped, and that they weren't on the road anymore, but the light from the moon, gave him enough light to tell they weren't on the road anymore, but in some unfamiliar forrest, far from civilization. He turned to the back, to see his little brother and all of his friends, clutching on to one another for dear life, breathing heavily.

"What happened guys?" Tommy asked, his voice sounding quite croaky.

"We crashed, the battery died." Replied Zack.

"We're taking a bath in pie?" Tommy asked.

"No! We crashed, and the car's battery is dead." Yelled Zack.

"Huh?" Tommy asked again.

"We're doomed!" Chuckie yelled.

"Are you sure you're ok Tommy?" Zack asked.

"Am I having a nice day? Of course not, I'm sick and you got us losted!" Yelled Tommy.

It then hit Zack and the others, that Tommy's ears must be clogged from the cold he was sick with, unable to hear as well.

"Well, how should I get us, unlosted?" Zack asked.

"You figure it out." Tommy snapped.

"But you always help us." Replied Zack.

"Not this time." Snapped Tommy, who turned away from Zack, looking out the window.

"Fine. You guys stay here, I'll go look for help." Said Zack.

"No, don't go out there." Said Chuckie.

"Why not?" Zack asked.

"Cuz, you don't know where you are." Said Chuckie.

"Neither do you." Argued Zack.

"Yeah, well, I don't think no baby should be traveling alone. It's too scary." Said Chuckie.

"Fine, me and Tommy will go." Said Zack, who grabbed at Tommy's arm, but Tommy, jurked away.

"What's wrong with you?" Zack asked.

"You made us miss my mommy's graduation, and now, we're losted, with no food, no diapy bag, and a broked car." Snapped Tommy.

"Now calm down. I'm sure if we stick together, we'll find our way home." Said Zack.

"You're right, we'll…" Just then, Tommy had another coughing fit.

"Oh." Tommy moaned when his coughing fit was done.

"We'd better find some grown ups, fast." Said Zack, as he opened his door.

"Everyone, come out my door, the back ones won't work when the battery is dead." Said Zack, as Chuckie, Kimi, Dil, Phil, Lil, and Tommy, all followed behind him.

Once everybody was outside the van, they looked around, to find themselves in a huge forrest area, with stretches of grass and trees in every which direction.

"Where are we?" Kimi asked.

"I don't know Kimi, but it looks like that place we went a while back, only different." Said Chuckie.

"It's a forrest!" Said Phil.

"No, it's the woods." Said Lil.

"Forrest!" Argued Phil.

"Woods!" Argued Lil.

"Quiet!" Shouted Chuckie.

"Guys, now's not the time to fight. Now's the time, for us to stick together. Come on. I got us into this mess, and I'm gonna get us out." Said Zack.

And this, ends chapter 1. So, what will happen next? We'll find out, in chapter 2.

Author's Note: And, I should point out, that Jesse and his family, Peter, and the Bobby's World characters, will appear, in a later chapter.


	2. The Forrest

Chapter 2, The Forrest

While the toddlers were trying to figure out their next plan, a helicopter was flying overhead.

"Look down there, it appears there are several small children, lost." Said a female co-pilot.

"And look over there! That must be where they came from." Said a male pilot, who spotted Aunty Celeste's purple driverless van, now crashed in the middle of the forrest, and most likely, totaled.

"This will look really good on tonight's ten o'clock news report." Said the female co-pilot, as the helicopter flew off into the night sky.

Meanwhile, back on the highway, Stu was starting to get tired of driving.

"Face it Didi, we're never going to find the kids in the dark." Said Stu.

"But Stu, they're our kids!" Shouted Didi.

"I know they are, but I'm growing tired. Why don't we stop off for the night, and continue looking for them in the morning." Said Stu.

Didi sighed.

"I suppose you're right." Said Didi with a shrug.

Stu spotted a motel up a little ways on the road, and turned off into the parking lot.

Stu, Didi, Betty, Howard, Chaz, Kira, and Aunty Celeste all went into the motel lobby, where they rented two rooms, with two double beds in each. They went and found their rooms, where Betty and Howard, along with Chaz and Kira took one room, while Stu, Didi, and Aunty Celeste, took the other room. Once they were all settled in their rooms, Stu switched on the TV, to see a rather interesting news report.

"An interesting sight was spotted this evening in Borrah Borrah Forrest. A purple mini van, with seven young toddlers, outside the van, all by themselves, were spotted at around eight thirty this evening." Said a female reporter on the screen.

As pictures that were taken from the reporters in the helicopter showed on the TV screen, Didi gasped at the sight!

"That's Celeste's car! And those are my babies! Hurry Stu, we've got to get the others, and head off to Borrah Borrah Forrest! Now!" Shouted Didi.

"Ok Didi, relax!" Said Stu, trying to calm his wife down.

A little while later, Stu and Didi went to the room next door, where they told Betty, Howard, Chaz and Kira about what they just saw on the news, so everybody packed up their things, and got into their cars, continuing to drive all night, till they found Borah Borah Forrest.

Back in the forrest, the babies were trying to figure out their next move.

"Hey guys, I'm hungry, and now that me and Lil are potty trained, we can't exactly keep food in our diapies no more." Said Phil.

It was true, at the time of this story, everybody was potty trained, except for Zack and Dil.

Just then, Zack spotted some berries on some nearby bushes.

"Here's something! We'll eat these berries!" Said Zack, running over to the bushes, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Chuckie, Dil, and Tommy following him to the bushes.

Zack pulled off several berries from the bushes, and handed them to each of the rugrats, but because it was dark, he failed to notice that while most of them were red, and ripe to eat, there were a few green ones, which were not ripe. Everybody except Tommy, ended up with fresh, delicious red berries, which they ate without hesitation, even Chuckie ate them, as he was starving at this point. Poor Tommy though, who felt miserable from this terrible cold, and possible ear infection he had, was not so lucky. But he too was hungry, so he ate the green berries, only because his nose was stopped up, he couldn't taste the nasty taste accompanying the awful berries. It wasn't until they hit his stomach, that he noticed something odd.

"Guys, I feel worser." Whispered Tommy.

"Uh oh guys, we've gotta find some grown ups fast!" Said Chuckie.

"You're right Chuckie, maybe there's somebody up that hill over there." Said Kimi, pointing to a very steep hill in the distance.

"Let's go!" Said Zack, setting off confidently towards the hill.

As the rugrats climbed the hill though, they noticed that it was not an easy climb.

"Man, I'm getting tired!" Said Phil.

"And my legs are starting to hurt!" Added Lil.

"Guys, doesn't this seem familiar? We were in a forrest once before." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah but lastest time, we had the Reptar wagon to ride around in." Said Phil.

"Forrest? Reptar wagon?" Zack asked in confusion.

"Don't worry, I don't remember that adventure either." Replied Kimi.

"_Hmmm, must have happened before Chuckie, Phil, and Lil knew me and Kimi._" Zack thought to himself, as his tired little legs tottled him to the top of the hill.

Zack sat down in a grassy patch at the top of the hill, as he waited for the others to catch up. Chuckie and Kimi were the first to show up, with Phil, Lil, and Dil following behind. But that was then when everybody sat down at the top of the hill, to catch their breath, when they noticed, that Tommy was missing.

"Guys? Where's Tommy?" Chuckie asked in a panic.

"I don't know Chuckie." Zack replied.

"Well, somebody's gotta go get him!" Said Chuckie, who turned towards Dil.

"Hey, why are you guys looking at me?" Dil asked.

"Well, he is your brother." Answered Phil.

"And he did rescue you from the monkeys." Added Lil.

Of course, Dil was so little when all of that happened, that his memories of that event were more or less, fuzzy, but while he was exhausted from crawling up that steep hill, Dil let out a huge sigh, and decided to head back down, in search of his brother, while Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, and Zack found a place to curl up for the night.

Just then, Kimi spotted a tree in the distance.

"Anybody need to use the tree?" Kimi asked.

"I do I do." Replied Chuckie.

"Not me, I still wear diapies." Replied Zack.

"Don't rub it in." Phil muttered to himself.

While the potty trained toddlers went in search for their tree, Zack found a soft grassy place for them to curl up for the night, while Dil headed back down the steep hill, in search of his lost brother. He found as he ran down the hill, he had an easier time running down the hill, than he did crawling up it. In fact, he was having so much fun running down the hill, that he almost forgot about why he was running back down the hill. Then, he spotted his reason for his trip back down the hill. There Tommy was, lying in a patch of grass, face down, passed out.

"Tommy! Tommy!" Dil shouted, but it was no use, Tommy was passed out, unable to hear him.

Dil knew he'd have to approach Tommy, and shake him awake himself, but before he could get close to Tommy, a wolf approached Tommy, stalking him.

"Doggy! Doggy!" Dil shouted, as he never quite learned the difference between wolves and dogs, even though dogs are a cousin of the wolf.

But the wolf continued to stalk Tommy, and Dil was only hoping that Tommy would eventually, wake up, and fight his way past the wolf, but Tommy must have been sicker than he thought, if he was that tired out, that even a mean animal like a wolf, wouldn't awaken him.

Just then, Dil spotted a pile of rocks off to the side. He picked up a bunch of rocks, and threw them in the direction of the wolf, hitting the wolf on the head. Angerred, the wolf turned towards Dil, and started charging towards him. Dil started running in every which direction, hoping to get the wolf off course, screaming at the top of his lungs. The wolf continued to chase him, until they both stumbled on top of Tommy, causing Tommy to awaken from his slumber.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked in a croaky voice, looking around, to see Dil being chased by a wolf.

"Dil!" Tommy shouted, but because his voice was practically shot as a result of this very bad cold, which he now had a soar throat, nobody could hear him.

As weak as Tommy was, he got up, and started charging towards the wolf, sneezing and coughing on the way there. A few minutes later, Tommy had come up behind Dil, with the wolf staring at both of them in the face. Tommy then had a major coughing fit, that not only caused him to wet his pants, but apparently, those bad berries didn't agree with him, as he threw up all over the wolf's face, causing the wolf to run away.

"Tommy! Tommy!" Dil said excitedly, hugging his brother, happy that neither one of them had gotten eaten by the wolf.

"Come on Tommy, we've gots to find the others." Shouted Dil.

"Ok, I'm coming." Replied Tommy in a weak febal tone, as he and Dil started to inch their way back up the steep hill, this time, Dil was quite tired out, from all of the running he had done, to chase after the wolf, and Tommy, not feeling well, tired out quickly, so after crawling for a few minutes, Tommy collapsed again, in another grassy spot.

"Let's go in the morning, I'm really tired, and don't feel good." Whispered Tommy.

"Ok, night night." Said Dil, curling up next to his brother, the two of them, falling asleep.

At the top of the hill, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil had finished their business on the tree, and had found Zack, where they all lay down, to get some shut eye.

"Where could Tommy and Dil be?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah, it sure is taking them a while to get here. I hope they're ok." Said Chuckie.

"Maybe they founded another place to sleep." Said Zack, yawning, barely able to keep his eyes open.

The others, also very tired out from their big adventure thus far, also yawned, and fell asleep, which all took place way before Dil had that chase with the wolf, causing the other rugrats, to never hear a peap of the wolf events that Dil and Tommy witnessed.

The next morning, the toddlers were awakened by the smell of bacon cooking over an open camp fire.

"Yum! Smell that guys?" Phil asked, as he sat up, sniffing around.

"It smells like breakfast!" Said Kimi excitedly.

"Hey! Maybe there are some grown ups around here, maybe they can help us." Said Zack, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"But guys, Tommy and Dil aren't here yet." Said Chuckie, putting on his glasses and looking around.

"Don't worry Chuckie, I'm sure they'll show up soon." Said Kimi.

"Yeah maybe you're right." Replied Chuckie.

"Well come on! Come on! Come on! I'm hungry!" Shouted Lil.

"Ok everybody, follow your noses!" Said Zack, standing up, the others, following behind him, as they went in search of the cent of the bacon.

Dil was also awakened by the same smell, but because Tommy had a bad cold, he wasn't. Dil started shaking Tommy awake, Tommy, opened his eyes, a bit confused, then he remembered where he was, only he noticed his pants felt wet.

"_Why did I have to get potty trained?_" Tommy thought to himself, recalling the events of the night before, embarrassed that his coughing fit, caused him to wet his pants.

"Well come on Tommy, don't you smell it? It's breakfast!" Shouted Dil in Tommy's ear.

"Outch! That hurt!" Tommy croaked, letting out a few coughs here and there.

Dil was starting to get worried for his brother. It wasn't like him to not notice the smell of breakfast, and he could tell, that something was wrong with his brother, as he wasn't as energetic, talkative, or excited as he usually was. He also noticed his voice sounded different.

"Well come on Tommy." Demanded Dil, as he pulled on Tommy's arm, dragging him behind him up the hill.

Tommy reluctantly followed his brother, he really didn't feel good, and just wanted to go home. Dil however, was concentrating on the same smell, which, unknown to him, Zack, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, and Lil were also all following. A little while later, Dil ran into the back of Chuckie, who was at the end of the line, which was being led by Zack, followed by Phil, then Lil, then Kimi, and Chuckie, was bringing up the rear of the line.

"Hey what was that?" Chuckie asked, as he felt someone hit his back. He turned around to see it was Dil and Tommy.

"Dil! Tommy! You made it!" Said Chuckie, relieved that his bestest friend and his little brother, had finally caught up to them. But Tommy's face was all pale, which worried Chuckie.

"Tommy? Are you sure you're ok?" Chuckie asked, concerned for his friend.

Tommy nodded.

"Guys, I think we're getting closer!" Said Zack excitedly, as the smell of bacon had intensified.

"Hey! Zack's right!" Said Phil.

"And look!" Shouted Lil, as she spotted a camp fire in the distance.

"We're almost there guys, now all we've gots to do, is cross this…" Said Zack, as he noticed a large, rapid river, was in front of him.

All of the toddlers stopped dead in their tracks. None of them could swim all that well, and without water wings, they knew they had no chance at crossing this river alive. But Zack wasn't giving up, he was determined to get to that camp fire, in hopes the grown ups across the way were friendly. Surely anybody who ate bacon for breakfast was friendly. So without hesitation, Zack jumped into the cold, river water.

"Help! It's cold!" Zack shouted, barely able to keep his head above the water.

"What are we gonna do guys, what are we gonna do?" Chuckie shouted, concerned for his friend, who was practically drowning.

"Look Chuckie!" Said Kimi excitedly, as she spotted a raft, tied up to the side of the river bank to a poll sticking out of the ground.

"Kimi, we can't use that." Said Chuckie.

"Sure we can. Come on everybody!" Said Kimi, as she hopped into the raft, dragging her brother behind her.

Phil and Lil skipped arguing, hopping in behind them, Dil, hopping in last. Tommy, weak and fatigued, noticed he was all alone, rushed over, grabbing on to the rope that was tying the raft to the side of the river, only to pull really hard on the rope, causing it to come loose, causing the raft to drift out into the middle of the river.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Chuckie, as he noticed the raft was getting away.

Realizing what was going on, Tommy tried to chase after the raft.

"I'm coming!" Tommy shouted, in a very horse voice, but he slipped, and he too, was in the river, just like Zack, only Tommy was in a more dangerous part of the river.

A powerful rapid grabbed at Tommy, pulling him away from the raft and Zack.

"AAAHHH!" Tommy screamed, but it was no use. Between Tommy's voice being practically shot as a result of his cold, and the loud rushing noise of the water, nobody could hear him. Before Tommy knew it, his head hit a rock, and he was knocked unconscious.

Meanwhile, Stu, Didi, Chaz, Kira, and Celeste had finally made it to Borah Borah Forrest, and were driving around the area, till Betty spotted Celeste's car.

"There's your car! Stop!" Shouted Betty from her car. Everybody stopped, and went to examine Celeste's driverless van.

When they got there, they noticed the back door of the van was badly damaged, and then, the driver's door was open, and the keys, were still in the car.

"That's strange." Said Celeste.

"What?" Howard asked.

"Well, it appears somebody must have hit the back of my car, as Didi pointed out to me the back door had been bent in, and, the driver's door is open, and the keys are where they're suppose to be on the dash board, to start the car." Explained Celeste.

"What could be going on then?" Chaz asked, confused.

"I don't know, but I'm about to call Triple A so we can get this van of mine looked at. I'm gonna head with them to the mechanic. If you guys find Zack, please call me immediately." Said Celeste.

"Don't worry, we will." Replied Didi.

In another part of the forrest, not far from where the toddlers had been, two guys were getting ready to take their white water rafting trip, when they noticed, their raft was missing.

"What's the meaning of this?" Said Ed, a skinny teenager with red curly hair.

"I don't know." Replied Bill, a large teenager with brown hair.

"Well help me look would ya?" Ed asked.

"Ok ok." Sighed Bill, as they walked along the side of the river, in search of their raft, unknown to them, had been taken off by a three-year-old, three two-year-olds, and a one-year-old toddler.

Zack continued to bob up and down in the water, gasping for air, hoping no crocadiles or alligators would get him. The raft with the other babies, was somewhere out in the middle of the river, Chuckie, scared, was clutching on to Kimi for dear life, even Dil was starting to get concerned. And the poor unconscious body of Tommy, continued to float down the river.

Meanwhile, at the sight of the campfire, Peter had taken Kelly, Derek, Bobby, and Jesse on a camping trip, while Howard G and Martha had taken their two youngest, the twins, Al and Jake, to visit their grandfather, and Jesse's parents, Laura and Dana, were off on a business trip. That's when Bobby heard Zack's cries for help in the water.

"Help! Help!" Zack cried.

"Did you hear that Peter?" Bobby asked, as he took another slice of bacon from the camp fire, and popped it into his mouth.

"No, what?" Peter asked.

"That cry for help, it came from the river!" Shouted Bobby.

"Oh stop it dweeb, there's nothing out there in the river." Said Derek.

"Yeah there is Derek, I heard it." Said Bobby.

"Let me have a look." Said Peter, fetching a pair of binoculars out of a pocket of his gray confederate uniform, and looking out into the ocean, where he noticed Zack in the water.

"Oh my gosh! If I'm not mistaken, that appears to be Zack out there!" Cried Peter.

"Zack? Zack is here?" Jesse asked excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Yeah Jesse, here, have a look." Said Peter, giving Jesse his binoculars.

"Yay! Zack came to play!" Shouted Jesse excitedly.

"Jesse, I don't think Zack came to play, but he definitely needs our help. Come on everybody." Said Peter, as he rushed around to get everybody into life vests, and packed up their lunches and some trail mix in their raft.

And this, ends chapter 2. So, will Peter, Jesse, and Bobby rescue Zack and the other Rugrats? Will Tommy live to see another day? Will the parents get reunited with their kids again? We'll find out, in the next chapter!


	3. River Rescue

Chapter 3, River Rescue

Peter prepared Bobby and Jesse to go out on the water with him in their raft, while he gave some very important instructions to Derek and Kelly, who since she now had her driver's license, Martha and Howard G let her borrow the car to drive them to and from their camping trip, once they dropped their parents off at the airport, which, Peter escorted them to, to ensure all went smoothly.

"Ok, Derek and Kelly, I need you two, to clean up camp, and wait to hear from me on Kelly's cell phone with further instructions." Demanded Peter, as he helped Bobby get on his life vest, and struggled to get the hyper active two-year-old Jesse, to put on his.

"I don't wanna wear a life vest." Jesse cried.

"But Jesse, if you don't wear one, you could drown." Said Bobby.

This made Jesse nervous enough, that he decided to listen to his friend, and cooperated, letting Peter finish getting it on him.

"Oh, why do Derek and I have to do the dirty work around here?" Kelly snapped.

"Because Bobby, Jesse and I are heading out in the raft, to rescue Zack, and if Zack's out there, it's quite possible, that our other friends are out there too. I highly doubt Zack and his aunt would be camping alone, or in the time I've known them anyway, they're usually with the Pickles, Finsters, or Devilles when going on a major trip like this." Said Peter.

"Oh all right, but hurry." Said Kelly.

"We'll do our best." Said Peter, as he put on his life vest, and helped Bobby and Jesse get into the raft.

Kelly and Derek started to clean up camp, while Peter, Jesse and Bobby headed out into the river. The first person they came to, was Zack.

"Help! Help!" Cried Zack.

"Zachary! It's me, Peter!" Peter shouted.

"Peter?" Zack asked in surprise, to look up at the raft, where he saw Peter, Bobby, and Jesse.

"Yep, it's me, and I've got Bobby Generic and Jesse Barrow with me." Replied Peter.

"Well, I'm stuck in the water!" Cried Zack.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna help you. Now, grab this." Said Peter, as he threw a life ring out of the raft in Zack's direction.

Zack grabbed on to the life ring.

"Ok Bobby and Jesse, help me pull Zack into the boat. Ready? Set? Pull!" Said Peter, as Peter, Bobby and Jesse pulled on the life ring, Zack, holding tight on to the other end, as his body was lifted out of the water, and into the boat.

"Thanks for saving me guys." Said Zack once he was safely in the boat.

"So what happened?" Peter asked.

Zack went on to tell them about how he had taken Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi and Dil all on a big adventure in his aunt's van, in hopes to get themselves to Tommy and Dil's mommy's graduation, after they overheard her scream from their basement to get themselves to her graduation, only to get lost in this forrest, his aunt's van to get broken, and now, his other friends, were somewhere in the river.

"Don't worry Zack, we'll find them." Said Peter, as he continued to paddle down the river.

Zack was hungry, so Bobby and Jesse offered him some trail mix, which Zack took with no hesitation.

"Mmmm! Delicious trail mix!" Said Zack in between bites.

"Yep, my mommy maded it for me and Bobby to take on our camping trip! It has crackers, chocolate-chips, Reptar cerial, and Captain Squash cerial in it, right Bobby?" Said Jesse.

Bobby nodded.

"Guys! I see another raft up ahead!" Said Peter, as he spotted another raft up ahead.

"And, that looks like Chuckie's hair!" Said Jesse, as he noticed Chuckie's hair sticking up in the raft.

"Peter?" Kimi cried, surprised to see him in a raft coming near her.

"Hey! That's our raft!" Shouted a teenage boy off to the side.

Ed and Bill had caught up to their raft.

"Somebody stop those kids!" Shouted the other teenager, as they tossed a rope out into the water.

"Guys, guys, I think somebody's trying to rescue us." Cried Chuckie.

"Well grab the rope grab the rope!" Shouted Lil.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Shouted Chuckie, as he grabbed on to the rope.

Kimi, Phil, Lil and Dil all joined in, as the two teenagers, pulled the raft into shore.

"How dare you little kids, steel our raft!" Snapped Bill.

"Uh, they look to be like, about two-years-old, they probably didn't realize it was ours." Said Ed.

"Well where are your parents anyway?" Asked Bill.

Just then, Peter spotted Ed and Bill rescuing the other rugrats.

"Ok, we're coming in for a landing." Said Peter, as he paddled over to the shore, and tied up the raft.

Peter got Jesse, Bobby, and Zack out of the raft, and ran to catch up to where Ed, Bill, and the other rugrats were.

"Chuckie? Kimi? Phil? Lil? Dil?" Peter shouted, recognizing the faces of the young toddlers, as he got closer.

"Do you know these kids?" Bill asked.

"Yes, they're friends of mine. Thank you for rescuing them." Said Peter, shaking Bill's hand.

"Hey, these kids had our boat." Replied Ed.

Peter gathered up the other rugrats, and boarded everybody into his raft, while Ed and Bill got into their raft, carrying on with their delayed plans to go white water rafting. However, Peter noticed that Tommy was missing.

"Guys? I can't help but notice, Tommy is missing." Said Peter.

"He didn't make it." Replied Kimi.

"Yeah, Tommy is lost, lost forever." Cried Chuckie.

"And I'll never see my brother again!" Cried Dil, who burst into tears.

"Now don't cry Dil, I'm sure we'll find him." Said Peter.

"What if we don't? What if he's losted forever?" Asked Chuckie in a panic.

"Hey, they founded me." Said Zack.

"Zack!" Said Phil.

"You came back!" Shouted Lil excitedly, as the twins gave him a hug.

"Ok everybody, sit down in the raft, we don't want to capsize." Said Peter.

"What does capsize mean?" Kimi asked.

"It means we could fall over into the water and drown." Explained Peter.

The toddlers did as they were told, while Bobby helped Peter to paddle the raft.

"Boy Bobby, you're good at paddling this raft." Said Peter.

"Thanks, I have my dad and uncle Ted to thank for that." Replied Bobby with a smile.

Meanwhile, Kelly and Derek were getting bored, after waiting for several hours after cleaning up camp.

"Aren't Peter, Bobby, and those snotty toddlers ever going to return?" Derek asked.

"I don't think they're ever going to return." Replied Kelly.

"Well, maybe we should, go look for them?" Derek asked.

"But Peter told us to stay here. You want us to get in trouble?" Kelly asked, preturbed.

"I don't care. I'm bored, and it's getting hot." Complained Derek.

"Ok fine, we'll go look for them." Said Kelly with a sigh, as she and Derek loaded the camping gear into the car, and walked along the river bank, hoping they'd catch up to Peter, Bobby, and the other rugrats.

As they were walking along, they spotted Tommy's body in the river.

"Isn't that Sticky Fingers?" Derek asked, pointing at Tommy's body in the river.

"Uh, you mean Tommy? Bobby's little friend? It looks like him. Come on, like, help me fish him out of the water." Demanded Kelly.

"No, you fish him out." Argued Derek.

"Ug, like, no way, I just got a manicure done." Shouted Kelly.

"Well I'm not going in there, that water is slimy and icky." Snapped Derek.

"Well somebody's got to." Snapped Kelly.

The two of them continued to argue, until they suddenly noticed, another rapid picked up Tommy, causing him to crash hard into a pile of rocks, splitting Tommy's head open.

"Come on Derek, that kid is in trouble!" Snapped Kelly, as they rushed over to the pile of rocks, where they scooped up Tommy, and wrapped his head in a beach towel, so as to not lose anymore blood.

Kelly got out her cell phone and handed it to Derek.

"Ok, like, call Peter, and tell him what happened." Snapped Derek.

"Why do I have to do it?" Derek asked, irritated.

"Because, I'm like, trying to keep this kid from dying?" Said Kelly.

Derek looked up Peter's number in Kelly's phone, and gave him a call. Peter heard his phone ring, and picked it up, when he saw that Kelly Generic's name came up on the caller ID display.

"Kelly? Is that you?" Peter asked, after answering the phone.

"It's Derek, look, we need you to hurry back. Kelly and I found Tommy, unconscious, only now, his head has been split open, after a rapid caused him to crash into a pile of rocks." Said Derek.

"Ok, we'll be right there." Said Peter.

"We'll be heading back to the camp sight, meet us in mom and dad's car." Said Derek, before hanging up the phone.

Once Peter heard the click, he got the raft turned around, and he and Bobby, started paddling up stream, when the sky broke out into a rain storm.

"It's raining Peter." Said Bobby.

"I know Bobby, but I just got off the phone with your brother. They found Tommy, unconscious, and severely injured. We've got to hurry back, it looks like Tommy's going to need a hospital and fast." Said Peter, as he and Bobby continued to paddled the raft up stream.

Meanwhile, Kelly couldn't take it anymore, and diled 911 from her cell phone, as it was taking forever for Peter and Bobby to return.

"Where are you?" Asked the person on the phone.

"Some forrest." Replied Kelly.

"It's Borah Borah Forrest." Shouted Derek.

The attendant heard Derek's response over the phone, and sent an ambulance on the way to the forrest.

Just as the ambulance arrived, so did Peter, Jesse, Zack, Bobby, and the other rugrats.

"We finally decided to send for medical help, when you two hadn't come back, and it started pouring out here." Said Derek.

"You did the right thing." Replied Peter, as he helped Bobby and the toddlers, get out of the raft.

"Now what?" Kelly asked, as they saw the paramedics load Tommy into the ambulance.

"Kelly, I need you to take Bobby, Jesse, Zack, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Dil, and Derek back to your house. Meanwhile, I'll ride with Tommy to the hospital in the ambulance, and call everyone's parents on the way there, letting them know they're safe and sound." Explained Peter, as he handed the toddlers over to Kelly and Derek.

"Eeewww, you mean, you want me? To fool with all of these toddlers?" Griped Kelly.

"Please Kelly, it's urgently important right now." Said Peter.

Kelly sighed, and agreed to take everybody back to their house. Peter got into the ambulance with Tommy, and they were off to the hospital.

"I hope you kids can like, sit in regular seatbelts, cuz we don't have any car seats in the car, except those used by the twins, and that's only the bases, since the actual car seat pieces, are most likely with mom and dad." Said Kelly, as she and Derek got everybody into the car.

"I don't like this." Said Chuckie.

"Don't worry Chuckie, my sister's a good driver." Replied Bobby with a smile.

"But what about my brother?" Dil asked.

"He's off to the hopcickle Dil." Replied Kimi.

"Yeah I just hope he's going to be ok." Said Chuckie.

"Ok like, everybody be quiet, I've got to find my way out of here." Said Kelly.

Not a peap was heard, as Kelly, with Derek riding shotgun, made their way out of Borrah Borrah Forrest, back on to the main highway, heading back in the direction of Yucaipa, California.

They caught up to the ambulance that was carrying Peter and Tommy to the hospital, and meanwhile, Triple A had finally rescued Celeste's driverless van, and Celeste was at the mechanic's with her van being looked at.

Meanwhile, the other parents had been driving around the forrest, about ready to give up after it had started raining, when Didi got a call on her cell phone from Peter.

"Hi Didi, it's Peter." Said Peter into the phone.

"Well, Peter, what a pleasant surprise to hear from you." Said Didi.

"Look, Didi, about your kids, everyone is safe, and everyone is headed to the Generic's house. Well, everyone except Tommy. He and I are in an ambulance heading to the hospital." Explained Peter.

"Is Tommy alright?" Didi asked out of concern.

"We'll know when we get to the hospital, we're on our way there now." Replied Peter.

Didi and Peter ended the call, and Didi let the Devilles and Finsters know what was going on. Kira then saw a text on her cell from Celeste, letting her know that she had made it to the mechanic, and that while her van was fixable, it would take at least a week to two weeks to get it fixed, and that she'd be needing a ride home.

So, will everybody get reunited with one another? Is tommy going to be ok? We'll find out, in the next chapter.


	4. The Hospital and Finale

Chapter 4, The Hospital and Finale

The ambulance rushed into the hospital garage, where the paramedics took Tommy immediately back to be checked out and have his head stitched up. Luckily, Tommy was still breathing, so there was still some hope for him. Peter waited out in the waiting room while Tommy was examined.

Meanwhile, while Kelly was following the ambulance back to Yucaipa, to ensure she didn't get lost on the highway, as she had only driven this route once, and that was with Peter guiding her to the camp sight on the way out there, she thought about how hurt Tommy was, and started to get worried, so rather than taking Bobby and the toddlers back to her house as originally instructed by Peter, she followed the ambulance all the way to the hospital, and took everybody into the waiting room, where they found Peter.

"What are you guys doing here?" Peter asked, surprised to see Kelly, Derek, and Bobby along with the toddlers.

"We were like, concerned about Tommy, so we came to the hospital." Replied Kelly.

"Well, you guys didn't have to do that, but that was sweet of you to come and see if he was ok. He's still being examined, but I appreciate the company." Said Peter, motioning to some empty seats around him. Kelly and Derek took seats beside him, and started watching the television that was on in the waiting room.

"Where are we?" Kimi asked.

"I think we're at the hopcickle guys." Replied Zack.

"I wonder where Tommy is?" Chuckie asked.

"He's gots to be around here somewhere." Said Phil.

"Yeah! Let's go find him!" Said Lil.

"Uh, guys, let's not, the hospital is a very big and dangerous place if you're not careful." Said Peter.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Jesse asked.

"Hey, we can take turns, playing with my Captain Squash Game Master, that I got on my birthday!" Said Bobby excitedly, getting the game master out of his backpack.

The toddlers shouted with excitement, as everybody crowded around the game master, to take turns playing it.

Meanwhile, Betty, Howard, Chaz and Kira went to the mechanics where they picked up Celeste, and explained to her what had happened. Concerned about Tommy, they too rushed to the hospital, surprised to run into their kids in the waiting room along with Peter, Kelly, Derek, Bobby and Jesse.

"Awe, come here rascals." Said Howard, picking up Phil and Lil and giving them a hug.

"We missed you pups." Said Betty, as she joined in the group hug with her husband and kids.

"Chuckie! Thank goodness, you're alright!" Said Chaz, running into the waiting room, and nearly tripping over a coffee table, as he ran to scoop up his son and give him a hug.

"Come here my little Kimi Chan." Said Kira, as she scooped up Kimi in her arms, Kimi, giving a little giggle as they embraced.

Zack ran over to his aunt, and gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Said Aunty Celeste, giving Zack a hug and a kiss.

Just then, Stu and Didi arrived at the hospital, shocked to find everybody there.

"Wow! I didn't expect to find everybody here." Said Stu.

"Any word on Tommy yet?" Didi asked.

"Nope." Peter replied.

Just as Stu reached down to scoop up Dil and give him a hug, a nurse came into the waiting room.

"Would the people responsible for Tommy Pickles, come with me please?" Said the nurse.

Stu and Didi handed Dil over to Peter, and headed back to where Tommy was.

"Is he going to be ok?" Didi asked.

"Yes, but I should let you know, he had a very high fever, so we'd like to keep him here for a couple of days, while we bring the fever down. His head has been stitched up, and we're still waiting for him to come through." Said the doctor.

"Oh, thank you." Said Didi, who looked over at the bed where Tommy was, his head wrapped in bandages.

An hour later, Tommy started to come through, waking up from his coma. Upon awakening, he started crying.

"It's ok sweetie, mommy's here." Said Didi, reaching out to give Tommy a hug.

Stu went back out to the waiting room to give everybody the news that Tommy was coming through, but due to him having a high fever upon arriving at the hospital, they wanted to keep him for a couple of days, to see that his fever came down. Didi decided to stay at the hospital with Tommy, while everybody else, headed for home. Stu took Dil, The Finsters took the Devilles home before they headed for home, while Kelly and Derek took Peter to his castle in Richmond, Virginia, and dropped Aunty Celeste and Zack off at their apartment, before taking Bobby and Jesse, back to their house.

Two days later, Tommy's fever had come down tremendously, and he was able to be released, but he did have a really bad cold and ear infection, as well as stitches in the back of his head, so Stu and Didi had Tommy avoid the outside, and any play dates with his friends, until his ear infection and cold were cleared up.

Two weeks later, Tommy was all better, and Celeste's van was all fixed, it just needed a new back door, and a good charge of the battery, and the van was good as new. Stu felt so bad though that Didi's graduation celebration had been ruined, especially when Didi went out to school, hoping to pick up her diploma, only for them to not be able to find it, that Stu invited everybody over for a huge surprise dinner for Didi.

He sent Didi out for an afternoon at her favorite health spa, The International House of Mud, while he got everything ready. He had Didi's parents, the Generics, Barrows, Wehrenbergs, Devilles, Finsters, Peter, Taffy, the Carmichaels, and his brother, sister-in-law, niece, father, and step mom come over for the big party. That's when Drew told Stu that when he and Charlotte saw that Didi had nnot shown up at her graduation, they accepted the diploma for her on her behalf, and brought it with them to give to her, since this was the first time they had been over to Stu and Didi's since the graduation ceremony.

Everybody helped get the place decorated, and helped Stu barbeque up some fabulous hamburgers and hotdogs for the occasion. Two hours later, Didi arrived home. She opened the door, to find it was dark, so she switched on the entry hall lights.

"Surprise!" Everybody shouted, as Didi walked into the room.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you everyone!" Didi said with delight.

Everybody headed out to the backyard, where they feasted on a lovely dinner, but before they started to eat, Drew stood up at the head of the picnic table, holding the diploma.

"Before we dine on this fabulous meal, we must conduct a toast, to our college graduate. Congratulations Didi, and this, is for you." Said Drew, holding up the diploma.

"Thank you Drew." Said Didi, as she walked up to Drew, and took the diploma from his hand.

"Everyone, I may have missed the actual ceremony, but this is by far, much better than that boring old ceremony." Said Didi, as she took her seat.

Everybody laughed, as they dug into their hamburgers, hotdogs, and assorted salads that were out on the table.

Beneath another table with a table cloth on it, sat Bobby, along with the other rugrats.

"So, how are you feeling Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"I'm better, and, thanks for saving me guys." Said Tommy.

"You're welcome." Bobby and Jesse replied in unison.

"And guys, I'm sorry I gotted us into all that trouble." Said Zack apologetically.

"Are you kidding? That was the bestest adventure we ever had! Right Chuckie?" Kimi said excitedly.

"Uh… I don't know about that, but I'm glad we're home, safe and sound." Said Chuckie.

"Me too Chuckie." Replied Tommy.

"Me three." Said Zack.

Everybody laughed, as they gave one another, a group hug.

The End


End file.
